First rain
Released: 2014 it’s raining at higher institute for tomorrow’s stars the bob the builder episode spud the pilot can be heard while Adam c is watching the bad students are linda k, Simon c and adam c (bad clones of linda and the Adidas bros) (linda k and Simon c and Adam c birth: July 1st 2003 and November 11 2002) Lucy Watkins, lyla wisker, Will conlon and jimmy lucero (bad clones of Abby, dionne, Marshall and Johnathan, Lucy Watkins birth: 2007, lyla wisker birth: 2010, will: 2004, and Jimmy: 2007) Tiffany collony (bad clone of Chelsea, born: 2006) polly (bad clone of screech, bailee, coy, dannii, Mark, briana And Link) (born: 2005) students At H.I.T.S mackenzie melanie tara zac lily laura ian haydon matthew elliot divine izzy patrica jack ed brad tyreece anshar declan samuel holly niamh sophia chloe skyler chris keenan shania junior finley ashley homie omar carlo katy steven jackie saffron amber Anushka erin joshua timo anya Transcript Henry: (on the phone) what’s up? Oh yes, you wanna play? bye. june: hansky, your sweet! henry: thanks, you know melanie? She’s from H.I.T.S, as well as mackenzie, they have a new brother and sister, aged 20 and 19, they’re names are Zac and Tara. They first appeared in the start of series 1, as well as mackenzie and Melanie as well (at class 13) june: All right, everyone! Listen up, you notice it’s a rainy day, so, no bullies aloud! (the bullies enter) adam c: like us! Ha ha! henry: Adam, please, stop being mean and unkind to us adam c: I can be mean anytime I want to! (Storms off with the others) chloe: phew! june: my sweet students mackenzie: I wrote a song, rain 14! You know (Sings) Woke up this morning, can't shake the thunder from last night You left with no warning and took the summer from my life I gave you my everything, now my world it don't seem right Can we just go back to being us again? Adam c: QUIET! (Kicks mackenzie) june: WHAT?! Mackenzie, are you ok? mackenzie: no, my blood melanie: are you ok? mackenzie: no adam c: AND NOW TO HIT THE PLANT! mackenzie: no! zac: Adam, don’t you dare, if you do this, then your in trouble adam c: NONE OF MY BUSINESS! YOU FOOLS! (adam c then hits mackenzie) mackenzie: (Screams) the bruises! melanie: ADAM, THAT’S ENOUGH! adam c: (runs off) june: why, what is wrong with him! henry: he’s such a train lover, he is also born in 2002 june: do not worry, we’ll relax by the pool near the leisure centre (at class 10) linda: (doing a manicure, but she hears her bad clone) oh what? (at the girls bathroom) Linda: Linda k, stop! Stop it right now! linda k: too bad! I get whatever I want! linda: please knock it off! sheldon: and you, Simon c, knock it off now! (Simon c didn’t listen so he threw a remote on linda) linda: ow! (The bob the builder episode plays) linda: What on earth? Alan, tell your bad clone! (a few seconds later) (at class 6) dionne: so raining today izzy: question, does the rain make a rainbow? marshall: I do not know lucy: (threw a doll at dionne’s leg) dionne: alright! Who threw a doll at my leg? marshall: it’s her! dionne: Lucy, you do not throw dolls at me or conlon! will: I WANNA WATCH LITTLE CHILDREN SHOWS! marshall: hope! You lost em! Sorry! (at class 8) abby: Johnathan, this is a calm place! (Now music 2 1984 advert plays) abby: who is it? johnathan: it is your bad clones abby: lyla and Jimmy! You do not put terrible ads! (at class 12) chelsea: (reading a nick magazine while chewing gum, but she hears a 1970s ad) what? Not that scary ad again! Tiffany, why did you do that! (At the shops) bailee: I need help to calm h&j? i know, candy might help (seconds later) briana: Okay, everybody. Coast is clear. just gather them for a meeting about what is happening, podium duty! (The kids stand as a circle) briana: alright! Alright! Things are getting uncanny today, bad clones of us! This is it! (Wears a mask) They must be stopped! Category:Episodes of henry and june in action